


Our Job

by Iamacarrot



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Bonding, Brotherly Love, Buddy is adorable, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Give me Buddy, Jealousy, i want him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamacarrot/pseuds/Iamacarrot
Summary: Mikey bonds with Buddy. And the others aren't too happy with the new friendship that sprouts.





	Our Job

**Author's Note:**

> Heads Up: Buddy originates from the recent episode "Sparring Partner".

"And then, you wrap the needle back under, and you- OW!" Mikey yelped, shaking his hand in response to lodging a sewing needle in it.

"Buddy?"

"It's fine, Buddy! I'm fine!" Mikey assured, pulling the needle out, and sniffling. "Gosh, that smarts."

Buddy groaned, reaching a hand out, and placing a finger on Mikey's injured finger. Mikey smiled, watching as a piece of paper wrapped itself around his finger.

"Whoa. It's like you made a band-aid out of your body!" Mikey gasped. "Good job Buddy!"

"Buddy!"

Mikey giggled in response, squealing at the tight hug he was wrapped in. Both males then spent the rest of the day playing together, drawing pictures, making pizza, and sparring. The sparring didn't last long, however, as Mikey was continually thrown to the ground, and had ended up chipping a bit of his carapace. The duo agreed not to tell anyone else, being aware that the chip wasn't noticeable enough to cause suspicion.

"So... wanna take a nap?" Mikey inquired.

"Buddy."

"Okay!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Aww. Look at how cute they are together." Raph whispered, he and the twins watching Mikey and buddy, whom had squeezed together in Mikey's hammock to take a nap.

"Think they'll wake up if I take a picture for my social?" Leo asked.

"Well, considering how light of a sleeper Mikey is, and judging by how adorably comfy he looks... nope." Donnie replied. "Ugh... it's so disgustingly adorable."

"Wow. It  _must_ be adorable if Donnie's commenting about it." Leo chuckled.

"Don't make me smite you."

"I'll be prepared at any time to be smote. Er, smoten? Whatever. I'll be ready."

"Alrighty then. SMOTE TIME!"

The twins growled and laughed as they play-fought, leading Raph to smile and take a video. Meanwhile, Buddy stirred, looking up from the hammock, and taking notice of all the noise. Buddy huffed, disassembling so as to not swing the hammock, and reassembling in front of the others.

"SHH!" Buddy huffed, crossing his arms.

The twins stopped fighting, backing away from each other. Raph whistled, smiling as he rushed off. With a huff, Buddy returned to his spot next to Mikey, and resumed his peaceful slumber.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Three, four, five." Mikey counted, placing a deck of cards in front of Buddy. "Now, we hold our cards up to our faces. Like this."

Buddy gave his best attempt at a cheer, trying to copy Mikey's action, and humming in confusion at Mikey's sudden burst of laughter.

"Not like that! The numbers and pictures have to face you!" Mikey giggled, grabbing Buddy's cards, earning a whined complaint in response. "It's okay! I just have to replace your cards! I saw the last ones."

Buddy hummed, watching Mikey shuffle the deck of cards, and pick five more from the stack. Meanwhile, in the distance, the others were watching the two play cards.

"It's nice to know that he has someone to play cards with." Raph chimed.

"And someone to take naps with."

"And someone to play Hide-and-Seek with..."

Silence ensued, and it stayed that way for a few seconds, before the twins looked to Raph with glares.

"I know this may seem...  _brash_ , Raphael, but... it seems to me as if Buddy just so happens to be  _taking Mikey from us_." Donnie hummed, trying and failing to keep the sharp dose of hostility in his voice from showing.

" _What?_ That's crazy! Buddy is the nicest guy around! He's just bonding with Mikey! Nothing bad about it." Raph replied.

"Look Buddy! The card's an airplane! Shyoom! Rawr!" Mikey cheered, poking one of his cards onto Buddy's cheek.

Buddy pretended to die in response, laughing along with Mikey. The two then hopped up, running off to the arcade, and cheering loudly. Not even two seconds later, the sound of imitated gunshots could be heard.

"You won't get me, copper!" Mikey shouted.

"Oh... they're playing Cops." Leo chimed. "How  _cute_."

"Boys, cool it. There's absolutely no reason to be acting this way." Raph chided, completely confident that he was right.

"Oh Buddy, you're like the paper version of Raph! But  _better!"_   Mikey squealed.

"Okay, we gotta knock Buddy down a centimeter." Raph growled.

"Please, more like two pegs."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mikey and Buddy ran around the lair happily, teddy bears in hand. This was the third day that Buddy had been in the lair with the turtles, and he had already become psychologically bonded to Mikey.

Which was entirely too fast for Mikey's brain to handle, according to Donnie.

"ROAR! Mr. Tartar is ready to take down the Tiger Kingdom!" Mikey shouted.

"Hate to break it to ya Miguel, but I think it's a bit too late for Mr. Tartar to do any take downs." Leo announced.

"But, it's only 11:30!" Mikey whined, complaining as he was urged to bed. "C'mon Leo! 10 more minutes?"

"No."

"5 more minutes?"

"No."

"1 more minutes!"

Raph chuckled lightly, waiting for Mikey to get out of hearing distance, before looking to Donnie and nodding.

"Alright, listen here bucko! Mikey is  _our_ baby brother, and you don't get to tear him away from us!" Donnie shouted.

"And I thought you could take care of this." Raph groaned. "Alright, move. Look, Buddy; I know that you love Mikey, like he's your own brother, but... the twins aren't really too happy about that."

Buddy whimpered, fearful that he'd done something wrong.

"Oh, no! You didn't do anything wrong! It's just... the twins can get pretty...  _defensive_... when it comes to making sure Mikey is safe. Now, I assure you, that I'll talk to them, and make sure that they get this whole thing sorted out. But, until then, you might wanna keep your hanging out with Mikey on the downlow." Raph advised.

Buddy nodded, groaning sadly.

"Hey, I promise that you'll be able to play with Mikey 'til the day's end once this gets sorted out!" Raph chimed.

Donnie then scoffed, walking off. With an eye roll, Raph bid Buddy a good night, prepared to talk to Donnie about the situation. Buddy whined, watching as the brothers walked off, and sniffling as the lights turned off.

"Buddy..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Guys... I think Buddy doesn't like me anymore..." Mikey sniffled, plopping onto the ground with his brothers in the living room.

"Oh no. Why would you say _that_ , Michael?" Donnie asked emotionlessly.

"He won't play with me anymore. And he won't take naps with me, or bake pizzas, or do anything fun." Mikey whimpered, beginning to cry.

"Hey, don't cry Mikey. It's okay. I'm sure that Buddy's just got some other stuff to do." Leo whispered, crawling up to Mikey and pulling the younger into a hug.

"Buddy doesn't like me..." Mikey whimpered once more, whines and squeaks of sadness, escaping from him. "I thought we were best friends..."

Leo groaned, and Donnie huffed, pulling his phone to his face, despite the guilt that was tugging at his soul. Mikey continued to cry, and it continued to make his brothers feel like huge, horrible douchebags. Eventually, it was- surprisingly -Donnie who cracked first, and he refused to look at any of his brothers as he explained what was going on.

"Fine! We told Buddy to stay away from you!" Donnie groaned.

"Why?!" Mikey asked, tears streaming down his face.

"Because they were jealous of how much attention you were giving Buddy. And vice-versa." Raph replied.

"Well, you guys never give me as much attention as Buddy does!"

"That's because we're your big brothers! Big brothers aren't supposed to be sweet and lovable! We're supposed to be frustrating!" Leo shouted, lightly slapping Mikey's cheeks.

"STOP IT!" Mikey cried, glaring at Leo and huffing, before bursting into light giggles.

The others joined in, a bit confused by what had shifted the mood so quickly, but not willing to ask.

"Buddy?"

Mikey gasped, looking to Buddy and smiling. Before making any movements, however, Mikey looked to his brothers, giving his best puppy-eyes, and purring in an attempt to win them over.

"Just be in bed by 11:30." Raph instructed.

"11:45!" Mikey giggled.

"Deal, but not even a minute later." Leo agreed.

Mikey and Buddy then ran off, cheering loudly. The twins growled in response, focusing their attention on their devices. Raph hummed, pulling out his phone, and gasping at what he was met with.

_"MICHELANGELO! WHEN DID YOU AND BUDDY ORDER FIVE MILLION DOLLARS WORTH OF PIZZA?!"_


End file.
